You always said Candles were a bad idea
by Doctorfezman
Summary: This is just a one off humor story I made while working on chapters for my other stories. (Sorry they're taking so long!) This is like a one off, let your imagination take you wherever it may. 11/Amy/River/Rory R&R ;)


Quickly - he sat up in bed.

Was that burning he felt? That was burning. Maybe Amy was cooking again - there would be nothing to worry about if it was that. Amy always knew that the TARDIS would extinguish any fires that should start, if they will, inside of her.

That was his box, wasn't it? Always trustworhty, never wanted her thief or friends to get in trouble, and quite frankly would help whatever way she could if they weren't in the box. Say, if they were being chased close to the TARDIS, she would materialize around them just to save them from whatever they were being chased from - and stop it from catching them. She always thought people to be his enemies, depending on how he acted around them - until they were proven otherwise.

That was another matter for another day, though. One day he would write about his valuable blue box. No matter how long it took, he would dedicate another special thing or two to her as she has him.

"Doctor!" Rory called from the kitchen, suddenly bursting through his door. the Doctor had to quickly pull the covers over him so that he was covered, he would not move until nobody else was in the room, obviously to get dressed. Never once had he dressed, or been about with no clothes before in front of someone. But, he didn't seem to mind that, if he had to, it would be Rory. That was a new feeling. "DOCTOR!"

The Doctor quickly snapped out of his trance, jumping slightly.  
"Yes, Rory?" He spoke quickly.  
Careful, Doctor, careful, he said to himself, watching Rory as his mouth spoke, but there seemed to be no words coming from them. Or was that because his thoughts were making him trail away again? Yes. It was.

"..and the candles lit up in record time!" the Doctor managed to catch the last of Rory's words, and he suddenly became interested. "It was nice, but now it's escalated to the rest of the garden.. Will the TARDIS make it rain in there?" Rory queried, shortly stepping closer, until he reached the end of the Doctors bed, sitting on the backboard so his feet was leaning on the bed itself.  
This time, the Doctor managed to stop himself from getting stuck in his thoughts, and he nodded slowly, eying Rory before patting the space to the right of him, motioning for Rory to lay beside him for a moment. Or sit, whatever he liked.

"This was River's doing, wasn't it?" The Doctor grinned to Rory, turning his head when he come beside him. Rory just nodded. "Should've known. Yes, now listen," Rory had his mouth open to talk, but when the Doctor said to listen, he also put a finger to Rory's mouth to stop him from making any noise. All of a sudden there were two, girlish, familiar screams coming from the direction of the garden. Quickly, the Doctor pushed him and Rory under the covers, which luckily were thick, and hushed Rory when he attempted to speak once more.

Rory wasn't sure why, but the Doctors bed was much comfier than his and Amys, and certainly a lot comfier than any bed he had been in before. Whether it was to sleep, or just to chill, this one was extra nice. Rory felt the Doctors hand on his chest, yes, it was, but the Doctor quickly pushed Rory down slightly and then Rory found himself under the bed, a few seconds later joined by the Doctor, the covers hiding the fact that they were there. Rory still wanted to know what they were doing. He had seen weirder things than what just happened.

The next thing he knew, the whole of the Doctors hand covered Rory's mouth this time, also hushing his breathing at the same time. The Doctors door slammed open, and there were two, a heavy breathing, angry Pond, and a very wet and annoyed Song.  
"The Doctor said candles were always a bad idea," one of them said, with a muffled voice, and Rory looked over for confirmation at the Doctor, who quickly nodded. "And you had to use one.." she shook her head.


End file.
